White Horse
by Lalexandria
Summary: Song-fic came up with the idea while listening to the song. Bella's boyfriend is a cheater. will she ever meet someone new? hint of EXB towards the end


**Hey there. thought i would go ahead and try out a one-shot**

**so read and tell me what you think, Thx a bunches!!!  
**

**SM owns Twilight**

**Taylor Swift owns the song**

* * *

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to_

God I can't believe after everything we've been through together that he would do this to me, it explains so much though. The cancelled plans, the ignored phone calls, how he never seems to be available for anything anymore. Fuck, I should've listened to Angela when she warned me and I chose to ignore it all and tell her she's wrong, but no I was the one who was wrong.

I was pacing in my room right now trying to work out all the anger, hurt, and bitter frustration in me until all that was left was the hurt. I though he loved me, I thought he cared about me. My cell phone started ringing and I knew it was _him_ calling to beg me to take him back…again. I picked up the phone and before I could even put the receiver to my ear he already started talking.

"Bella, please listen to me it wasn't what it loo-"

"Oh no it was exactly what it looked liked Jacob Black. This was why you wouldn't spend any time with me; you were with _her_ all the time weren't you? You think I wouldn't eventually find out about you and your whore?! Now, stop calling me or I'll tell Charlie _exactly_ what happened" I threatened with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"Bella, pl-"I hung up the phone before he could reply anymore and let the tears run down my face

_As I paced back and forth all this time_  
_Cause I honestly believed in you_  
_Holding on_  
_The days drag on_  
_Stupid girl,_  
_I should have known, I should have known_

My house phone rang this time and I couldn't believe the two timing jerk had the nerve to call my house phone. Next thing I know he'll show up at my doorstep.

"Hello?" I answered with hostility in my voice.

"Bella?" a timid voice replied. I immediately lost all my anger at this voice.

"A-Ang?" I stammered. We got into a fight a couple of weeks ago when she warned me about my two timing boyfriend but I wouldn't listen to her. We haven't talked since then and tears sprang to my eyes again as I remembered how much my life has changed recently.

"Bella… do you want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly. I would blame her. The last time she tried to talk to me I blew up in her face.

I wiped my cheeks and then said "Yeah can you come over in the next 10 minutes or so?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course," she replied at once sounding happy I wasn't going to yell at her "I'll bring the ice cream and be there in 5 minutes"

I exhaled the breathe I didn't realize I was holding "ok I'll see you soon Ang, bye"

"Bye" she replied and the line went dead.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

A few minutes later I heard_ Knock. Knock. Knock _at my door

_Wow that was fast_ I thought. I answered the door and there she was with ice cream and a hug waiting for me. I flung myself into her arms.

"Oh Ang, I'm so glad you're here" I cried into her shirt.

She rubbed my back soothingly as I continued to cry "shhh," She said after a few minutes "Come on now, let's go to your room and you can tell me all about it" she said in her most soothing voice. I nodded and let her tow me up too my room.

When we got to my room we both headed straight for my bed. I sat cross legged with my back against the headboard and Angela sitting down in front of me mirroring my position. I grabbed one of the pints of the death by chocolate Ice cream and a spoon and took a couple of spoonfuls of it.

"Yum, Ang your best" I said as she grabbed the second pint and got some for herself.

"What happened, Bella?" she asked in her gentlest voice, but it brought the tears back in my eyes.

"I couldn't take not seeing him anymore Ang, so I went to his house to surprise him and maybe talk about why we didn't hangout like we used to. I pulled over about a block from his house so he wouldn't here my truck and walked up to his house." I pulled in a shaky breath and continued.

"I was walking up to his porch when I saw him making out with another girl right there on the porch"

"No" Angela gasped and I just nodded my head and wiped the tears off my face

"I cleared my throat to get their attention and when they turned to look at me, I noticed who he was making out with."

"Who?" she whispered.

"Leah Clearwater" I said before the waterworks came. Angela held me all night while I cried. I was so glad to have her back as my friend. I really missed her over the last couple of weeks.

The next couple of weeks were hard. Charlie knew I broke up with Jacob and he could tell I was upset and I appreciated the space he gave me, but I could tell he wanted to know why I broke up with his best friend's son when it looked like we were going to be together forever.

I thought so too. I dreamed of us having a house together and raising a family. Him always being there for me when I needed it but I guess dreams change.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

He wouldn't stop calling me either. Almost every day now he kept calling me and telling me it was nothing and that she kissed him. But I knew for a fact that Leah has been trying to get into Jacob's pants now for years thanks to Seth for this little tip. And whenever we hung out together as a group she was always giving me death glares and I knew when I saw the smug look on her face when I caught her with Jacob that she thought she won but hey she can have him I don't care.

Also at school I kept getting pity looks from my friends. I was so glad graduation was coming in a couple of weeks so I could get out of this god forsaken town. It was the one thing I hated about small towns was that there were no secrets. Luckily Jacob got a good job in managing a garage so he didn't even need to go to college (which was good cause then that means he won't be following me around like a lost puppy).

I was sitting in my room studying for my finals when my doorbell rang. Who could be here, cause I wasn't expecting anybody and the chief was still at work but should be coming home soon.

I went to answer the door and there he was on my doorstep about to beg for me I bet, wow the irony.

He looked up at me with lost eyes "Bella" he said in a hoarse voice "Please Bella, take me back. I can't stand it not being with you. I love you, baby"

I looked at him with all the anger I could muster "Well you should have thought of that before you started to cheat on me" I said angrily. I looked up as headlights pulled up into the driveway and I saw that it was the cruiser. I looked back at Jacob "go home Jacob and leave me alone. Were over got it? Now stay away from me."

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

As I turned to walk back into the house I felt his hand grab onto my wrist "Bella I made a mistake okay? I didn't mean to kiss her it just happened" I let out a humorless chuckle as I saw Charlie approaching us

"Right Jake it just happened. We both know Leah has been trying to get you for years and you think I wouldn't notice something was up when you started ignoring my calls and canceling plans that _we_ made? How long were you seeing each other Jake? Huh? How long? I'm not stupid Jake and if you would have paid attention to me in the past five years would have noticed how much of an observant person I am" I was breathing heavily by the time I was done with this rant. I saw Charlie standing behind Jacob with his mouth hanging open, shocked.

Jacob let out a sigh "six months" he said softly. He looked up at me his eyes pleading 'but Bella please I didn't mean for it to get like this I'm sorry Bella, really, I am"

"Well that's great Jacob, but I think you should go. Now" I added when I saw he was about to respond "and don't ever come back okay? I want you to just leave me alone and never speak to me again alright?" my voice was a little shaky at the end and I felt the tears pooling in my eyes. When he was about to speak again Charlie interrupted and finally made his presence known.

"Jacob I think you should leave. Just because you're my best friend's son doesn't mean that I won't shoot you for what I just heard" he said in a calming voice that was threatening at the same time. He didn't need to be asked twice so he walked to his rabbit with his head down and left.

Charlie looked up at me "oh Bella I'm so sorry" he said as he wrapped me in a hug. As soon as I felt his arms around me I let it all out. "Come on sweetie lets go inside" I nodded as he led me into the house.

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

I packed up the last of my stuff and put it into my truck. I just graduated the week previously and I was starting my classes at the U of W in Seattle in the fall. I was going to miss Charlie but I needed to get out of town, I couldn't take it here anymore.

"I'm going to miss you bells" Charlie said as I walked back into the house. He looked a little teary-eyed and I felt them coming too.

"I'm going to miss you too dad" I walked up to him and gave him a hug. After a couple of minutes he released me.

"I want you to call me when you get there ok?" I nodded as I headed towards the door.

"Don't worry dad, I will" I called to him as I got into my truck. I waved to him as I pulled out of the driveway and onto my new life

2 YEARS LATER

"Come on Bella or were going to be late!" Angela called me from the living room of our dorm. We've been roommates since I started out here at the university. I really enjoyed my classes and couldn't wait to get started on my career as a teacher.

"Okay okay I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist" I called back as I tied my last shoe on and walked out the door.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now  
_

"Finally, I don't want Ben to think I just ditched him" she explained as she walked out the door. Ben was in her calculus class and has been tutoring her. They started dating about 7 months ago and have been together since. They were absolutely perfect for each other and it made me a little jealous sometimes but didn't say anything about it cause I didn't want to ruin it for them.

"If you're meeting up with Ben, then why am I even leaving with you?" I asked her.

"Because you need to get out and do something. Go spend the day in town and get some clothes or books. You have been complaining lately how need more books" damn she's good, but in truth I do need more books cause the ones I have are either in need of replacing or getting boring to read after many times.

I sighed "fine I'll go. You and Ben can go do whatever you want and I'll go and explore the town okay?"

"Good" she said then walked out the door with me on her tail.

When we got to the campus coffee shop Angela saw Ben and tackled him in a hug. I just rolled my eyes "see you guys later" I called but I doubt they heard me cause they already started there make out session.

I kept walking till I saw a bookstore that looked promising; huh I never really noticed it before. I walked in and immediately new I found my new favorite bookstore. It was a two story with shelf after shelf filled with books. I couldn't help but smile as I saw all the promising books around.

After exploring for a half an hour I had a few books in my hand and was reading the back cover of one in my other hand when I felt some one bump into me and knock me to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" I heard a velvet-like voice tell me. I looked up and immediately found myself starring into a pair of forest green eyes and I lost all coherent thought. When I pulled my eyes away from him I notice he had the most breath taking crooked smile I have ever seen.

He held out his hand to help me up and I grabbed it. The second he touched my hand I felt an electric current pass between us and I let out a small gasp. I heard him inhale and I knew that he felt it too

"Are you okay…?" he trailed off asking my name.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. And you're name is…?" I asked holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Edward Cullen." He said grasping my hand. I smiled at the current in our hands and thought to myself _college just got a whole lot better._

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

_

* * *

_**So review And Let me know **

**Please and Thank you!!  
**


End file.
